Teen Princess
by BoOkWoRm1807
Summary: A story about what our Disney Princesses would be like in our modern society, well in my opinion. Each one has thier own problem, but will they be able to solve it and live in our modern world? Read and find out. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**WELCOME! This first chapter is going to tell you who exactly the Princesses have become, and what clique they belong to. Give the story a chance, and you will see more drama, action, and all that jazz later on. Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Cinderella's POV_**

Being head cheerleader is tough work. First, you have to look the part, second you have to act the part. If you fail doing these things, you are literally committing social suicide. There is only a few ways to succeed in doing these things. You must eat right, work out, and hang around the right kind of people.

I smile as I make my way through the halls, and check my phone for any messages before I get to the gym. I could hear the music pumping and making the floor shake. I can also hear my co-captain shout out steps as the squad continued with practice.

"Five-six-seven-eight!" Jasmine shouted, clapping her hands so that the squad could keep the beat.

"Thanks Jazz, I'm so sorry I'm late." I said, putting my bag down by the bleachers and taking my spot up front. "My step-mom decided it to be funny to have my alarm clock shut off." I said. Jasmine only smiled and took her place on the mats.

"No worries, I got the team warmed up for you." She said, I smiled tightly at her and nodded. Jasmine was nice, but I would say she is too nice. The girl had some serious issues.

"Start again!" I shouted at the team as I restarted the music. "Five-six-seven-eight!"

Classes for me were okay, I mean I wasn't the brightest light bulb in the pack, or however that line goes, but I got okay grades. My teachers didn't dare fail me either. I had enough dirt on each of them it isn't even funny.

Take my history teacher for example. Mr. John Smith. I had a few hunches that he was having a secret relationship with one of his students. Which one I'm not quite sure, but I had dirt none the less. Call it black mail if you will, but I could care less.

During lunch I sat at the number one table, on the number one chair, and had the number one guy in the school sit with me. I was Queen B around here, and everything went my way. My boyfriend, Charming as we nicknamed him, sat next to me eating his slice of pizza.

"Hey Elle, movie tonight? My place?" he asked, giving me his famous smile. I smiled back, but shook my head.

"Can't, my evil step-mother will be home tonight." I say. He sighs, and rolls his eyes.

"When will you get rid of the witch? You don't have to take her crap." He said. I sighed in irritation.

"For some reason, my father loved her. So to respect his dying wish I must put up with her, and my ugly step-sisters." I say, snickering at my nickname for my sisters. They really weren't very hideous, but of course they weren't as gorgeous as me.

"So that's still a no." he said, and I nodded.

"I'm sorry, baby. Maybe next time." I say, and he rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever." He says and folds his arms on the table, and looks away. I hated the way he pouted like this, but I couldn't expect anything less. I mean, I just canceled our date for what? Because my step-mom was going to be home?

Just then Charming rose from his slouch, and was watching someone enter the cafeteria. I looked in the direction he was and found a tall girl with short black hair, dressed in Goth clothing. I glared at her, knowing exactly who she was. Snow White.

She grinned at my boyfriend as if they were old friends, and even dared give him a little wave. I could tell Charming was grinning back at her, and I hit his shoulder to grab his attention. He sat back, and looked away from Snow. She and I shared a glare, and she smirked, giving me a taunting bow before she left.

"What do you have to do with the little tramp?" I asked Charming sourly. He shook his head, not looking at me.

"She's not a tramp." He tried to defend her. I rolled my eyes at this.

"Please, she's slept with half the student body. If not tramp, she's a slut." I spat, and even Charming couldn't argue with the fact. It's true; I wasn't lying about Snow's sleeping habits. She's slept with seven men accounted for. Charming said nothing more about it.

I looked around the room to keep myself from arguing with Charming any further.

I found Jasmine sitting at a lone table with her best friend Belle. Belle was – to be frank- a nerd. She dressed like she was from Little House on the Prairie, and she always had her nose in a book. I never understood why Jasmine hung out with her, being a cheerleader and one of the most popular girls in school, but I never denied her the friendship.

Then I noticed the Dance Crew that only sat a few tables away from us. I noticed the captain of what the school called their "Hip Hop Crew" I can only roll my eyes at the name. Tiana was demonstrating a dance move to her fellow crew members, and I instantly lost interest.

When I looked over at the table next to us, I found Rapunzel laughing like a hyena next to the jocks. She was on several sports teams. Softball, basketball, volleyball, and even tennis. I must admit she was a very lively girl, but the only thing I was jealous of was her long blond hair. I quickly looked away from her.

I then saw Mulan walk into the room. Mulan is a very strange girl. She didn't talk much to anyone. I once caught her in a fight against some of the gang members of the high school. She is a very skilled fighter, but no girl can get a guy to like her if she were to act like such a boy.

As Mulan walked passed a table I caught a glimpse of strawberry red hair. I recognized Ariel instantly only because she used to be on the swim team, but for some reason resulted into joining the school gang. She was now a rebel child, and I took no time to associate with her now.

I watched as Ariel got up and followed some of her fellow gang members, and saw her push another girl out of her way. It took me a minute to recognize who the girl was, but the dirty blond hair and pale blue eyes did it for me.

It was Odette, the only girl in school to become a teen mom. She never lead on who the father of her child was, but she didn't say much either. She used to be part of the cheer squad, but I had to kick her off because of behavior. Did I feel sorry for her? A little, but she should learn how to keep her legs closed.

Annoyed with the scenery I excused myself from the table. No one tried to stop me, and I made my way outside. I took a breath of fresh air, only to cough up a lung. I had just inhaled a very disgusting taste of smoke.

When I looked over I found the two druggees of the school. Aurora and Pocahontas. I gaped at the sight of them.

"Are you two smoking weed?" I asked appalled.

"Would the princess like any?" Pocahontas asked.

"Are you out of your mind?" I nearly shouted.

"Don't get her nickers in a twist." Aurora said, taking a puff. "Just because your top bitch, doesn't mean you can order us around." She added.

"I'm going to go get the principle." I threatened as I turned on my heel and stomped back towards the school. It's not like I'm a tattle tale, I just really hated those two. I would do anything to get them in trouble.

"Go ahead princess, but we'll be long gone by the time you get back." Pocahontas said, taking a long drag.

"And you have no proof that it was us." Aurora added, smirking at me. I glared at the two, and kept walking.

* * *

**So now you have an idea who everyone is, and what position they play. Now if your kind and nice to me please leave a Review and tell me what you think.**

**I promise this only gets better. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Time for another chapter to Teen Princess! **

* * *

**_Snow White's POV_**

I watched as the Queen B, Cinderella, walked out of the cafeteria looking pissed. I smirked at her discomfort and looked over at Charming. He watched as his girlfriend walked off without a word, but then he looked over at me catching my gaze. He smiled at me, and I smiled right back.

Little did the Teen Princess know, Charming wasn't all that interested in her. He only dated her because of her popularity, not that he himself knows this. Charming and I went way back. Ever since he started sneaking behind Cinderella's back with me. I didn't care that I was 'the other woman' hell I didn't even care if Charming was just using me. He just helped me past the time.

I turned away from Charming and focused on the conversation that was taking over the table. Apparently the school's enemy gang was stirring up trouble, and our school gang was figuring out ways to get to them before they got us. Yeah, most school's fight over football, but our school actually had gangs.

"I heard Shang brought in some sophomores into the gang too." I heard Dopey, one of my friends say.

"Is he crazy? How does he expect to win with little kids?" Doc, another friend of mine asked.

"What do we even care? It's not our problem." Grumpy interjected.

"Yeah, but these are just sophomores." Bashful added. "Don't you agree Snow?" he asked. I sighed and shrugged.

"Not our problem. But Shang really shouldn't bring sophomores into any of this." I said. It was an all-around agreement.

"Hey Snow, guys." Philip said. Philip was an okay looking guy, for Class Representative. His cropped sandy brown hair and blue eyes was a sure lady catcher.

"Hi Philip." Happy, the happiest of our group, greeted him. "What's up?" he asked. Philip then handed me a flier that had **PROM** written across the top.

"Mind getting the word out for me?" he asked, giving me a wink. I sighed, and set the flier down on the table for the rest of the guys.

"Yeah, sure, but what's in it for me?" I asked. He smiled innocently at me.

"Just the joy of knowing Prom is coming up." He said. I nearly scoffed, but the dude was too pure to get what I wanted.

"Whatever, sure I'll spread the word." I said. He smiled and patted my shoulder.

"Thanks Snow, knew I could count on you." He said, and I looked at his hand to his face deadly. He took his hand back, and smiled shyly. "Sorry." He said.

"Beat it pretty boy." Grumpy ordered, and with a smile at the rest of the guys Philip left. I watched him walk over to Odette, and shook my head at how dense he is.

"So are we going to Prom?" Sleepy asked. I crumpled up the flier and threw it at him.

* * *

**_Odette's Pov_**

I smiled as Philip walked up to me. At a time I had a crush on him, but then I noticed that his attention was on someone else. Not wanting to get in his way I forgot about my crush, only to start crushing on someone else. I look over to see Derek sitting with Erick and Eugene or what everyone calls him Finn Rider. They were in a band together, and they were always around each other, never leaving one of them out.

"Hey Odette." Philip greeted.

"Hey Philip." I reply. He then handed me a blue piece of paper. I noticed the Prom information immediately. "Prom. Wow, it's that time already." I say trying to sound happy about it.

"Yeah, thinking about going?" he asked. I looked away from the flyer and looked up at Philip.

"Wish I could, but I have something going on the same day." I lied, but he bought it. He nodded, but his smile never left his face.

"That's too bad, it's going to be really fun." He said. I shake my head and shrug.

"Sorry." I smile but he shrugs it off.

"It's fine. But you'll still spread the word right?" he asks. I smile at him. He is really dedicated to his job.

"Yeah, you can count on it." I say.

"Cool. Thanks. I'll see you around." He said giving me another charming smile and walking to the next group. With a sigh, I stuff the flyer in my bag as the bell rings for class.

I walk towards the doors, too busy trying to pull out my text book I don't pay attention to what's going on around me. I don't see myself about to run into him until it's too late. I feel my head run into his back, and I stumble back.

"I'm so sorry." Stumbles out of my mouth, and I could have died. My stomach churns and I feel like throwing up while my heart feels like it had just ran a marathon.

Derek looked down at me with an eye brow raised in question. Was he annoyed by me? I didn't mean to run into him!

"I-I'm I-I," I try, but I was never able to talk to him.

"Derek, let's go." Finn called, while Erick waved him over. Derek turned to leave, and I stood there with my mouth hanging open like an idiot.

"Way to go Odette. That was so smooth." I chastise myself, and head to class feeling like a fool.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it! Leave a comment and Like it to let me know you all want another chapter. Let me know what you thought about it. :) Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3

_****Alright here is part 3 of Teen Princess. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Ariel's POV**

I sat next to Ling as Shin paced in front of the noobs. Iplayed with the pocket knife blade, spinning it on the side of my shoe as I stared each one of the sophomores down. These were just kids wanting to getinto trouble. They weren't even worth our time.

"If you're here because you think being in a gang is cool,then you're mistaken." Shin began with his speech. "In this gang, we are more than just street punks causing trouble. We are warriors." He went on.

"You would think he would come up with something new by now." Yao muttered and Ling stiffled his laughter while I just smirked.

"How long do you think this will last? I'm hungry and goingwithout lunch." Po who sat on the other side of me said.

"All you ever think about is food." Yao commented.

"What's your point?" Po asked, sending Ling into a fit of laughter.

"Ariel," Shin called giving me my cue.

Lifting the pocket knife in my hand, I threw it at the crowed of sophomores. They all gasped and ducked, getting out of the way. A loud thud sounded off the wall as the blade stuck to the target. Bullzeye.

"So, step out of line and you will receive the consequences." Shin finished, walking back towards us. We all stood up about to follow.

"So if you think you can handle it, meet us tonight in theback of the Dot." Shin then adjourned the meeting, and lead us back towards the school.

"You think any of them could handle it, General?" Ling asked and Shin spun on him.

"I told you not to call me that." He growled.

"Sorry," Ling chuckled, "It slipped." He defended. Shin sighed and continued to walk.

"Ariel," he called my name and I walked up to his side. "I want you there to help me pick out the new crew. I don't care what you have going on later tonight, you will be there. Understood?" he asked. I nod andslow my pace so that I can fall back.

"Ariel!" someone else shouted. I looked over to find Erick waving at me, and standing there waiting for me. I look back at Shin who is getting in his car along with Yoa, Ling, and Po.

"Remember, tonight, be there." Shin called and slammed his door shut. I sighed and made my way over to Erick.

He watched Shin and the rest of the gang drive off as I walked towards him. When he looked at me, I could already tell what he was thinking. I rolled my eyes and looked away from him.

"Why do you keep doing this, Ariel?" he asked. "Why do you follow that guy? He's nothing but trouble." He says. I just stare up at him, and he sighs.

"Just because your mom died doesn't mean you can do this to yourself. I know she wouldn't approve of this." He said. I glared at him. How DARE he bring my mom into this!

"Don't look at me like that." He said shaking his head. "Ever since your mom died you have been acting out. You haven't spoken one word since the accident. Don't you ever think about how your dad must be feeling, or your sisters? You aren't the only one who is hurting you know."

I didn't want to hear anything coming from him. He didn't know anything! He didn't know how much I was hurting, how my mom's death affected me. He didn't have any right in telling me these things. Out of anger I lifted my fist to punch him, but before I could land a blow he caught my wrist.

"Ariel, don't, please." He says, looking into my eyes. "I only say that because I want you to realize what you are doing." he adds.

I pull my hand back pissed off at him.

"Come back to me Ariel." He pleads. "I still love you, evenif you don't love me anymore, I love you."

I stare at him, feeling my heart pound against my chest. Love… I was no longer able to feel or give love. With one final glare towards him I turned and walked away from him. He called for me but I ignored him and as soon as I turned past the corner I began to run, feeling the tears run down my cheeks.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed this chapter of the story. Remember to leave a review! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**** Here is the next clip of Teen Princess. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Rapunzel's POV**

I had ordered a strawberry milkshake from the bar as I waited for the "_Black Knights_" to perform. The Dot was crowded tonight because of the band, and I had a great spot where I can see and be seen by the boys. Erick, Derek, and Eugene were in the band, along with Beast who played drums but he rarely ever talked to me.

I played with my hair as I waited for the boys to start. My hair was very, very long, so I had the first half in a bun while the rest of it came down my back. I've thought about cutting it, but Eugene loved it long, so I didn't cut it.

As my strawberry milkshake arrives, I see a few girls I knew from school. I saw Jazz and Belle sitting off to the side talking away, and Ariel made her way to the backroom. I had never been back there, but I was always curious on what went on back there. Just then I saw Mulan walking in front of me.

"Hey Mulan, care for a drink?" I smile brightly at her. She smiled back at me, but shook her head.

"I have something to do, but thanks Rapunzel," she tried, but I wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Come on, relax a bit." I say, and order her a milkshake as well. With a sigh she sat down next to me. "So, what brings you here to the Dot?" I ask.

"I'm here on business." She said. I quirk an eyebrow at her.

"Business? We're in high school, what business could you possibly have?" I giggle at the thought of actually working in a cubical at our age.

"I meant personal business." Mulan corrected.

"Ooooh." I let out drinking some of my milkshake. "Is it like top secret spy stuff?" I ask.

"Something like that, yeah." She answers.

"Oooo! Can I know? Please, please, please?" I ask her, batting my eye lashes. She kind of leans back a little overcome with my pleases.

"Um, it's not all that exciting Rapunzel, honestly." She said.

"Oh. Boring top secret spy stuff." I say and go back to my milkshake and stare at the stage.

"It's not really spy," Mulan begins to explain, but the lights start to dim out and the boys come out on stage.

"Shush! Shush! Shush, shhhh!" I interrupt Mulan, swatting at her. "The concert is about to start." I say excitedly and she goes quiet.

I stare up at the stage, watching all of them grab their instruments. Erick and Eugene played guitar while Derek played bass, and Beast sat at the drums. Eugene strummed the strings on his guitar and tuned it up while Erick got up to the microphone and smiled at the audience.

"How is everybody tonight?" he asked.

The crowd screamed and shouted, me included. The boys, except for Beast, shared a chuckle and Erick looked down at his guitar before continuing.

"As you all probably know we are,"

"The Black Knights." Eugene and Derek said along with Erick.

"And we are here to save you from a boring night of staying at home," Erick continued. "By doing one simple thing." He lifted a finger and pointed at Beast who stared up the beat. "We'll rock the night away." Erick said, just as Eugene ripped up on his guitar, starting up their first song of the night – "We'll Rock the Night Away".

I screamed in support. The song wasn't my favorite but it was still a really good song. Derek had written it, and it was a really catchy dancey kind of song. I smiled as I watched the audience enjoy themselves to the boys' performance. I looked over to ask Mulan what she thought of the band so far, but she was no longer sitting next to me.

Shrugging it off, I turned back to the boys, noticing Eugene smirking towards me. I wave at him cute-like, and he winked back at me. I giggled, and continued to lose myself in their music and my strawberry milkshake.

* * *

**Mulan's POV**

Rapunzel had held me up long enough to miss the backroom meeting. I had to stop Shin from recruiting sophomores into the gang. It wasn't right. It was like putting babies into a fight that was never theirs to begin with.

I had lost them coming out of the Dot, and I was trying to track them down through the streets. I suddenly heard a few strange noises. I followed those noises into one of the darker allies on the street. That's where I found Shin and his gang, only they weren't really talking. They were in a fight with the rival gang.

I looked over to find Shin and the leader of the other gang deep in a fist fight, Ling, Po, and Yao fighting off some of the guys, while Ariel was being held up against the wall but she was holding up her own. Then when I got a look at the sophomores they were all getting their faces kicked into the back of their skulls.

Knowing I had to do something, I sigh and go for the nearest guy to me, kicking him in the gut having him keel over. Other gang members noticed me and dropped the sophomores and came after me.

Centering myself and remembering my training, I blocked one of the punches, taking their wrist and twisting it while kicking another guy in the chest sending him stumbling back. I then punched a different guy having him fall to the ground.

A few more guys began to come after me until we saw the red and blue lights of authority. Immediately each gang began to fall back. The police sirens where sounded and that's when everyone booked it. I looked over to see a few of the sophomores either too weak to run or completely knocked out.

Shin ran towards me and began to slow his pace. I looked him dead in the eye, but he shook his head and ran past me his trusted "friends" following after him. I turned to watch them all hop fences and escape from the law. I didn't bother to chase after them, I never did. What was the point, it would only be wasted words on a hard headed, stubborn fool like Shin.

"Mulan." I heard a familiar voice, and turned back to face the head chief officer of Story Brook , my boss, my father, Officer Fa. I quickly bow to show my respect and straighten to report.

"What happened tonight? You were to keep this from happening." He said, and I bowed my head a bit to show my apology.

"Sorry sir, they group got away from me. I had just tracked them down when the fight broke out." I reply and in return heard him sigh.

"Very well. Report back to the station, and we'll sort things out there." He says, and I nod bowing again. I didn't like the disappointed tone in his voice, but what else could I expect from a failed mission.

I walked over to the car that was waiting for me while my father and the other officers checked out the surroundings. As I got into the car I felt someone lightly punch my arm. I looked over annoyed only to find my best friend sitting next to me.

"Mushu!" I smile wide hugging him.

"Didn't expect you to miss me that much." He chuckles and I pull back still with a smile on my face.

"When did you get back from China?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"A few hours ago. Stopped by your folks place hoping you would be home, but you ended up working."

"Sorry." I say bashfully.

"What you sorry for? Can't really blame you for working." He says adding a smile. I smile back happy that he was back.

"So you've seen Mamma." I say and he nods.

"She was the one who asked me to come get you. Whoo has she cooked up a delicious dinner!" he says rubbing his stomach. "You wouldn't mind me uh…staying over for dinner would ya?" he asks and I shake my head.

"Of course not. You're welcome over anytime." I say. He smiles starting the car.

"Why thank you." He says putting the car into drive. "Because I was thinking about moving in too."

"What?" I can't even get a reply because he speeds down the road, screaming like a mad man.

I laugh, knowing that having Mushu around will brighten my mood.

* * *

**That's all for now! Remember to leave me a review and let me know what you think! **


End file.
